Kingdom Hearts III: Keyblade Wars
by ArasashiKarite
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Hearts II. Please Read and Review...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**WARNING: This chapter is directly from the ending of Kingdom Hearts II. It is the exact scene after the credits, dialogue exact and all. So if you're playing the game but haven't beat it, I suggest you don't read this chapter if you don't want to know the ending. EXTREME SPOILER!**

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked Sora when he came beside him at the paopu fruit tree. It was sunset at the Destiny Islands, and a few days after the end of their journey.

"Nope. Nothing will," Sora replied.

After a short pause, Riku said, "What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger," Sora said.

"Yeah."

After another pause, Sora looked at his best friend. "Hey Riku...what do you think it was -- the door to the light?" Then Riku hopped off the tree and faced Sora, who was standing.

He chuckled a bit, then pointed to Sora's heart. "This," he replied.

Sora looked down and put his hand on his chest. "This?"

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think," Riku told his friend. Sora then smiled warmly at Riku. Then, the two heard Kairi's voice from behind them.

"Sora! Riku!" They both turned around, seeing Kairi running towards them, having her hand in the air. She reached them, slouched over, trying to catch her breath.

"What's up?" Sora asked Kairi.

After a few seconds, Kairi straightened up, and in her hand was a glass bottle with a rolled up note. With King Mickey's symbol. "Look," she said to the two.

Sora took the bottle. "From the King?" he said, surprised. He quickly took the cork off the bottle and shook out the note. He unrolled it, with Riku looking over his shoulder with a slight smirk on his face, and Kairi looking over his other shoulder, a worried look on her face.

And the note said...


	2. The Letter

THE LETTER

Sora started reading the letter from King Mickey out loud.

"Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,

I'm am sorry to give you this letter right after our journey had just ended. But there was a strange man insisted on seeing you three. I asked who he was, but all he said was that he was 'another one'. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, until he pulled out a keyblade. Yes, a keyblade.

When I saw his own keyblade, I asked again, 'Who are you?' He still didn't give me an answer. He said that he will give his answer when he meets you three. I will send a Gummi Ship to the Destiny Islands in one week. In the meantime, please prepare yourselves for another journey. We have to find out if there are other keyblade wielders other than ourselves and this mysterious man. Again, I'm so sorry.

King Mickey of Disney Castle"

Riku was the first to speak. "Another keyblade weilder...who is this man?"

Sora looked at Riku. "He can't be a Nobody...can he?"

"Not sure. Maybe he's human. But is he a friend or foe?"

Kairi looked at the ground. "Why do these things happen to us?"

Sora looked at Kairi and smiled. "Hey, it just shows that we're heros, right?"

Kairi smiled at Sora. "Right. Am I also a keyblade weilder?"

"Of course you are. You DID fight with that keyblade I gave you at The World That Never Was, right?" Riku replied.

"Yeah. Well, we better start getting ready, right?" Kairi said, a bit excited.

Sora smiled weakly. "I guess. I just wish we could relax at least a few months."

Riku smirked. "It just shows that we're heros, right Sora?"

Sora chuckled. "Yeah. Let's go."


	3. Brother?

BROTHER?

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were at Disney Castle. They had just exited from the gummi hangar and the three were starting to make their way towards the audience chamber.

"Wow! Disney Castle is so beautiful! King Mickey is so lucky to live in a place like this!" Kairi exclaimed.

Riku was also looking around. "Yeah, it is a nice place."

But Sora was unusually quiet, busy in his own thoughts.

'Who is this new keyblade weilder? What does he want from me, Riku, and Kairi?'

When they finally got to the audience chamber, the first person they saw was King Mickey himself.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi! I'm so glad you could make it," the King said happily.

Sora smiled. "It's good to see you too, Your Majesty."

"Hey," Riku said casually.

"Hello," Kairi said nicely, with a kind smile.

But soon, the King's expression turned serious. "Now, like I put in the letter, there is this mysterious man here that weilds a keyblade. I don't know why he wanted to see you three, but please, let's make sure there's no trouble, okay?"

The three friends nodded agreeingly. Then suddenly, a tall, athletic-looking man, with a build like Riku's, came in. He was in a cloak, so you couldn't see his face. Then he spoke.

"My name is Hizoku. Pleased to meet you," his young, deep voice greeted.

Riku looked at the man closely. 'He can't be, can he?' he thought curiously.

Then the man took off his hood. He had silver-purple hair that was in a ponytail and ice-blue eyes. He looked over at Riku. He smiled a bit. "Long time no see, Riku."

Riku gasped. "B-Brother?"


End file.
